


Forgiveness

by fairyScorpicus



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, WAIA, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Poor Darkiplier (Markiplier TV), WAIA - Freeform, WAIA spoilers, dark tries to comfort wilford, it doesnt work out, they have a talk about waia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyScorpicus/pseuds/fairyScorpicus
Summary: Dark talks to WAIA and then tries to talk to Wilford. It doesn't go the way he wanted it to.----“Wilford.”The man in question spun around, grinning at the sight of the other ego.“Darky!” He greeted, arms out. “How are you?”Dark didn’t reply, only staring at Wilford, looking upset. There was a ringing building up in Wiflord’s ears, in a way that Wilford knew meant that Dark was more upset then he was letting on. But what had upset Dark so?
Relationships: Darkiplier & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Forgiveness

“Wilford.”

The man in question spun around, grinning at the sight of the other ego.

“Darky!” He greeted, arms out. “How are you?”

Dark didn’t reply, only staring at Wilford, looking upset. There was a ringing building up in Wiflord’s ears, in a way that Wilford knew meant that Dark was more upset then he was letting on. But what had upset Dark so? The last time Wilford saw him, he had sent him off to go look at…

“The WAIA!” Wilford exclaimed excitedly. “How is it? Was it like a chip off the ol’ block?” He gestured at himself.

“You said it was a copy of your brain.” Dark said. “It has all your memories.”   
“That’s right!” Wilford agreed. “As confusing as they are!”   
There was a moment of silence. Wilford opened his mouth to keep talking, but Dark spoke.

“I forgive you.”

Wilford paused. Something about that seemed to echo into the depths of his soul in a way Wilford didn’t understand. And yet…

“Forgive me for what?” He tilted his head. “Did I do something wrong?” He thought about the past couple of days. He hadn’t killed anyone…

“You know what.” Dark said, frowning. He took a step forward. The ringing in Wilford’s ears intensified but he wasn’t sure if it was Dark or himself. “You didn’t know the gun was loaded. I bet you thought that firing an empty gun at each other would clear away all the tension. You didn’t know what would happen.”

Wilford staggered a step back. “What?” He asked, voice quiet. He knew what Dark was talking about it, he knew… except…

Idon’twanttorememberIdon’twanttorememberIDON’TWANTTOREMEMBER

He shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“The WAIA told me.” Another step forward.

“Told you what?” Wilford demanded. “How can the WAIA know something I don’t remember?”

Dark frowned. “I think you do remember.” He paused. “William.”

Wilford couldn’t breathe. His head was beginning to pound. “That’s not my name,” he gasped out. The ringing was so loud. He didn’t understand. He grabbed his hair and stepped back.

“That’s not my name!” He shouted. Why was he shouting? He turned to the mirror in his room, a small thing on the wall, and paused.

His mustache was pink. It was always pink. Why did he feel so startled that his mustache was pink? He touched his mustache. It had always been pink. He huffed in confused amusement. He looked at the mirror again and saw Dark’s reflection behind him. He turned around.

“Dark!” He said. “How was WAIA?”

Dark frowned. “Wil-” He cut himself off hesitantly. “...Wilford?”

“Yeah?” Wilford tilted his head. “What’s wrong? Was the WAIA not working right?”

Dark stared at him in silence.

“Dark? Are you okay?”

Dark met his eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, but whatever it was, he didn’t seem to be finding it.

“It’s nothing,” Dark said at last. “The WAIA is working fine.”   
“That’s great!” Wilford said, smiling. “Let’s get some volunteers to try it out then!”

“Alright.” Dark turned to leave, then paused.

“Wilford. I forgive you.”

“Huh?” Wilford said, frowning. “Forgive me for what?”

A pause.

“Everything.” Dark said softly. “I forgive you for everything.” He sighed and left the room.

“How strange,” Wilford remarked, and went back to work.


End file.
